To Start Again
by PokemonMasterLauri
Summary: Minato Arisato sealed Nyx and stopped the Dark Hour...only for it to start again. Now time has repeated itself...again. Will Minato be able to successfully stop the Dark Hour a second time or will Nyx get her revenge? This story kinda sucks, to be honest.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new game plus fic. Minato has no idea what is coming.**

 _Bright lights blinded my eyes...is this what death is like?_

My eyes finally adjusted to the light and I found myself sitting in a train. The train came to a stop at some train station, and the intercom said, "Welcome to Iwatodai! Enjoy your stay!"

I froze. Iwatodai...

I got off the train. I stopped in front of a clock, and saw it was almost midnight. I mean, the Dark Hour is over, so everyone will be fine, right? But I was, of course, wrong. All hour hand, minute hand, and second hand stopped moving as it laid on the number 12. The lights went out and the music on my Mp3 Player died down. The clock started to bleed.

People all around me transmogrified into coffins, and I rushed out the train station. As I reached the streets of Iwatodai, I looked up. The sky was green, and the moon was yellow and looked much closer than previously. It was the Dark Hour.

How could I be here? Why is the Dark Hour still here? Didn't I seal Nyx and stop the Dark Hour? What is going on?

This was impossible, this shouldn't be happening. But I realized in my right hand was a map and it lead straight to...the dorm.

I didn't need this map, I already know where to go...and a faster way there. I ran through the streets of Iwatodai as the Dark Hour continued on. I was back where I started. It was like I was stuck in an endless time paradox. Time was repeating itself.

I stopped and looked at my old dorm, it looked the same as the day I first saw it. I walked up to the front door and knocked. The door opened itself, and I went inside. "There you are, I've been expecting you."

"Pharos..." I muttered. "Let me guess, you're gonna make me sign a contract, right?"

He sighed. "No, not this time. I'm here to tell that you have been sent back—"

"—back into time for some weird reason, right? Yeah, I know. It's kinda obvious."

"Do you wanna know why?"

I just stared at him.

"Well, time has just decided to repeat itself again. Yeah, it does this sometimes."

"Why?!"

"Don't ask me. By the way, Yukari is coming." He disappeared.

Well, yeah. I already know what is gonna happen next. "Who are you?" I looked at the brunette.

"Woah, put the gun down! I'm the new kid!"

"Don't come any closer or I'll shoot!"

I mentally sighed. For fuck's sake, Yukari!

"Takeba!" Yay, Mitsuru for the rescue! Well, this is really awkward. "Is this really how you treat our guests?"

"Oh, sorry..."

She turned to me. "I'm very sorry, but lately there had been robberies around the area and Takeba basically does this to everyone who enters the dorm."

"It's fine, honestly." I said.

"Oh, where are my manners?! Welcome to Iwatodai Dorms. My name is Mitsuru Kirijo and this is Yukari Takeba." She said, introducing herself for what she didn't know was the second time in history.

"Minato Arisato, pleasure to meet you. I'll be staying at this dorm and attending Gekkoukan High from now on."

"Yes, I know. Takeba, could you please show our guest to his room?"

"Y-Yes..."

Me and Yukari walked up to the second floor, and walked all the way to the room at the end of the hall. "Here we are!" She smiled. "Here are your keys, and don't lose them!"

I opened the door and stared at my room.

"I know, it's kinda small, but it's all we ha—"

"It's fine. I mean, I don't really need much space, anyways."

"O-Oh...well, goodnight..."

 **I just realized how rushed this sounds...I guess it's because Minato already knows them and there isn't much to write? If you want something !or descriptive then check my other story, All My Life. Although it's about Minato's journey.**


	2. Chapter 2

**For all of you wondering when the fourth chapter of "All My Life will come out, that story is on hold until I at least finish this chapter of "To Start Again".**

 **Anyways, let's get straight into the story, shall we?**

I woke up really early, at about 4:00 in the morning. That meant I literally only got four hours of sleep. I looked around my room, memories flooding my brain. If I already know how this story ends, then where would the fun in that be? I know everything that will happen next, but I can't stop it. I can't prevent the events that are soon to happen.

The only way to stop this is to seal Nyx once and for all. I wonder if I was sent here for a purpose...what if I was sent back in time to do something different? If so, how could I possibly ever know what I'm supposed to change? Is there even anything to change?

I had a lot of extra time before Yukari starts knocking on my door and takes me to school. I opened up my computer and went on random websites, not really doing anything in particular. I came across some really strange websites, while others were just websites like NASA and shit. Don't ask why I was visiting the NASA website.

Time ticked on and before I knew it, it was time to go. Yukari knocked on my door. "Are you awake?" I shut down my computer and went to the door dressed in my uniform.

"Good morning, Takeba." I said.

"We need to go school." Then I heard her mutter under her breath, "Why did Mitsuru-senpai have me babysit him! Ugh!"

The walk to the train station was silent and boring, yet peaceful in some sorts. I decided the best way to pass the time was to start up a conversation. "How are you this morning? Sleep well?"

"I was doing just fine until you got here!" Gee, what's up with her? "Now if you would please just shut the hell up, but I want a peaceful and quiet ride to school!"

"Fine..." I muttered under my breath. She gave an annoyed sigh and we continued on, reaching the train station and getting on board.

My first day of school was the same as last time, boring. The highlight of my day and possibly the only thing I actually enjoyed: Mitsuru's speech. Unlike the Principal's boring ass speech, Mitsuru did one hell of job keeping us awake with her own. Then again there was also meeting Junpei and Kenji, my two best friends.

After school we headed back to the dorm, where none other than Shinji Traitorous Mother Fucker Ikutski was there. I swear if I could I would have beat that piece of shit till all his bones broke, not only that, but his jokes are so cringe worthy and comedy movie material. Not because he was funny, but because his jokes sucked so much people around the world would die of laughter just because how terrible they were.

Well, let's skip the boring meeting. I'm afraid you all will fall asleep just from the thought of having to read that part. I know I would.

* * *

"Hey, Yukari, how have you been? Did you sleep well?" I asked the next day on our way to school.

She gave me her famous "go to hell" glare. "I couldn't get much sleep because your ugly face kept popping up in my head." She smiled as if she had just roasted me like roast chicken.

"Gee, I was just trying to be friendly..."

"Well if you wanna be "friendly" then do me a favor and die, that would be quite friendly."

"Stop being such a bitch all the time. It's unhealthy and will ruin your cute face."

She looked like she wanted to slap me, definitely worth putting in a comedy movie. Life isn't so bad after all.

"Oh my God, your insults are almost as pathetic as your face."

"Um, can we just go to school like normal people?"

"We aren't **normal** people, Arisato! You should know that by now!" She then put on a look of shock. "Holy crap..." She said, like her life was gonna end. "I...uh...forget I said anything!"

"Okay, fine with me." She glared at me. "What?"

"Shut up, that's what."

"Okay..."

I already knew we weren't **normal** people. We had supernatural powers and the ability to experience the **hidden hour** known as the Dark Hour. I should know this already, I've been here before. I've seen these people before. This isn't any different.

The train came to a halt and we got off. We then walked the rest of the way to the school...in silence. Between us was so silent you could hear the slow beats of our hearts if it hadn't been for the sounds of cars honking and teenagers gossiping. We reached the school, five minutes left to spare until the bell would ring.

In the meanwhile I just waited outside the school for the bell to ring. But unfortunately — or rather quite fortunately for me — that time was interrupted by a certain someone. It was none other than the fabulous Mitsuru Kirijo. Gee, she sure knew how to make an entrance.

"Arisato-san, good morning. Did you sleep well?" She asked.

"Yes, I did as a matter of fact." I said.

"Hmm, you have five minutes to spare until school starts. Why don't you go to your class, better early then late." She suggested.

"Sounds great." I said. "Bye, Kirijo-san." I waved.

* * *

It was boring waiting in the classroom, but it became much more entertaining once Junpei Lori entered the room. "Wazzup, guys?"

Yukari rolled her eyes. "Gosh, don't you ever quit it, Stupei?"

Ah, Stupei. Yukari's nickname for Junpei.

"Ooh, like the nickname, Yuka-tan!" He winked.

Yukari looked like she was about to literally flip her table and go rage mode on the poor junior, but she didn't. She just smiled sweetly. "Look, Stupei, if you don't cut the mother fucking crap I will go over there and cut something you don't want to be cut."

Holy shit, Yukari just threatened Junpei's dick!

"Hey, is that a threat?"

"No fucking shit, you dumbass."

"Stop with the f-word!" I interrupted.

They stared at me before both saying in unison, "Shut up, freak!"

I slouched down in my seat. I never knew my friends swore at each other so much. Although it seemed most likely that Yukari would drop the f-bomb on Junpei. I mean, come on, that dude deserves a trophy for most perverted kid on Earth!

Thank God the bell rang and Ms. Toriumi entered the room. She looked at me and smiled. At least now I know why she does that to me and to me _only._

"Good morning class, how is everyone feeling today?" I looked around the room. Everyone looked bored as heck, not gonna lie. I just shrugged. "Okay, look class, school is not a joke!" Woah, she just got really aggressive.

Everyone straightened up and payed attention to the teacher. "Okay, now class, do any of you know what—"

Look, I take school seriously and all, but, I mean come on, what's the point if I already know all of this stuff?

* * *

I was sitting on my bed, listening to my music. It was nighttime. Wait...that meant...the shadow. Today was the day I'd awaken my Persona. Today was the day where it would all begin. I turned off my music and went to bed. I would have to wait until the Dark Hour.

Gee, I knew way to much about this stuff.

* * *

 **DH:03**

"How is our guest doing?" Asked Ikutski-san.

"He's doing just fine. He's asleep." Mitsuru replied. Then, a look worry was present on her face. "Mr. Chairman, do you think he—"

"There is only one way to find out."

The building all of a sudden shook, nearly making Mitsuru fall and Yukari ended up falling off her chair and hit the ground with a thud. "W-What was that?!" Yukari said.

"A shadow. It must be attacking the building!" Akihiko said.

"What do we do?" Yukari asked, and both teens stared at Mitsuru, hell, even the chairman wondered what she would say.

"Yukari, get Arisato and hide. Me and Akihiko will fight the Shadow. Mr. Chairman, are you fine with staying up here."

"Yes, I'm fine with it."

* * *

The building shook and I fell out of bed. The hell was that? Well, it was probably the Shadow. Yukari knocked on my door, and I got up from the floor. I opened the door to see a scared Yukari Takeba. "We need to go...NOW!"

I nodded and we ran out of the room.

Where would we run? Why, the answer is simple! We ran all the way up to the roof, and Yukari wedged the door shut so nothing would come through that way, but that didn't mean it wouldn't come through another. Behind us was the growl of the shadow.

We slowly turned around and came face-to-face with a monster. It had ten arms, each carrying a sword, and one mask covered it's supposed face. Yukari took out her evolker and was about to summon her Persona, but of course, she hesitated and stalled long enough for the Shadow to attack us.

She fell to the floor and her evolker slid over to me. I picked it up and slowly pointed it to the side of my head and pulled the trigger. An explosion of magic and the sound of shattered glass, and Orpheus was summoned. He transformed quickly into a black deity, who ripped the Shadows to shreds. It quickly transformed back to Orpheus and faded into me as my hand dropped ot the side of my body.

 _I am thou, thou art I. Orpheus, master of Strings._

I fell to the floor and my vision went black.

 **Ah, it feels great to get back to writing for Persona Three!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now it is time to explore the characters back stories. Well, one character in particular.**

Kurai Dakū was sitting on her bed, poundering things as usual. But this time, she was thinking of none other than that one event in particular that changed her life...well, the second event in particular that changed her life.

 _That mysterious hour. Those terrifying monsters that attack during that time period. The tall, fearsome tower that rise to the sky. That blue haired boy I saw by Iwatodai Station. He...was awake. During that hour. How could it be?_

I jumped off my bed, knowing it was close to _that time._ I would explore _the tower._ I would learn more about _those monsters._ I wonder...does anyone else know about it? What if I wouldn't be alone tonight?

 **11:59**

Akihiko was staring at his watch, getting impatient. "Come on, already!" He muttered under his breath in anger.

Finally, the school transformed into the gruesome tower known as Tartarus, the Shadows' Nest.

Kurai watched them from afar as they entered the tower. She slowly stalked in the shadows. Once she finally reached the entrance she hid behind one of the few pillars, eavesdropping on their conversation. "Arisato will be appointed the field leader." She heard a boy's voice say. His voice was serious yet calm at the same time.

"Why does he get to be the leader?" Another boy blurted, him sounding quite annoyed at the fact that he wasn't chosen as the leader.

"Well, do you know how to summon a Persona like he does?" Asked a mature female voice.

"Uh, well, I can...ugh, nevermind!" Said a girlish voice.

"What about you, Senpai?" Asked a calm male voice.

The mature sounding girl sighed before saying, "I will be providing support from the outside. I am still technically the leader, but you, Arisato, are the field leader."

I peeked and saw a blue haired boy nod. "Understood." He said. Wait...that was him. That was the blue haired boy from the other night.

"What about Sanada-san?" Asked the brunette.

"Since Akihiko is not in fighting condition, he will being staying with me out here." The redhead stated. "So, are you read to venture into Tartarus? Myself, Takeba, and Sanada-san have only seen parts of Tartarus, so it is up to you to figure out the rest."

The team of three nodded.

 **DH:08**

The two teenagers were distracted and I took it as a chance to move closer.

"Mitsuru, do you think they can do it?" Asked the silverette.

The redhead took off her earpiece. "I have faith in them. I believe they can explore the first floor if Tartarus without dying or having to retreat." She put the earpiece back on.

So that silver haired guy was Akihiko Sanada, the redhead was Mitsuru, and the bluenette was Arisato-san. Then that brunette must have been Takeba. But who was the boy with the baseball cap?

"There is a Shadow coming your way. Prepare for battle!" Mitsuru warned.

 **DH:10**

"Agi!" I yelled, summoning my Personal to fire another Agi at the three Mayas.

After one of them fell over, Yukari rushed in and attacked the second one. That one, however, retaliated with Ziodyne, which was quite the shocking experience for us all. We eventually got them all knocked over and went for an all out attack. We panted and Junpei cursed at the Shadows under his breath.

"That was great job. There is another Shadow around that corner." Said Mitsuru.

"G-Got it..." I managed to get out. The Shadow did in fact come around that corner. It was another fucking Maya. Four, actually. We got into battle mode again. "Hey, look, I'm the only one here with a working Persona of us three. Could you guys at least try to summon your Personas?" Yukari glared at me.

But when the Shadow attacked, she actually reached for her evolker...then pulled her hand away to reveal she was holding nothing, and had a depressed look on her face.

"Orpheus!" I said, summoning the master of strings to the battlefield.

The Maya I attacked, however, seemed to be fire resistant. Well that's just wonderful.

"Shit..." I cursed under breath. "Guys, we have a problem."

"Yeah, no shit!" Exclaimed Junpei.

Yukari fired an arrow at it but to no avail. "Just summon your Persona already!" I yelled at her. She actually pulled out her evolker this time, prepared to shoot herself with it to summon her Persona, Io. She pointed it to her head but didn't shoot, stalling time. "Now, dammit!"

She shut her eyes and pulled the trigger. Behind her a powerful being was summoned, and it killed the Shadow without breaking a sweat. We finally won our first — well, not for me, of course — shadow battle.

 _"That was good. Now come on back."_

 **So yeah...that's how that went.**


End file.
